The present technology relates to a display unit, a method of driving the same, and an electronic apparatus, and more specifically the present technology relates to a display unit, a method of driving the same, and an electronic apparatus each of which is capable of ensuring reliability of a screen.
Organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) display units, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like are widely known as flat panel display units.
In a pixel circuit including a transistor formed with use of an oxide semiconductor in some of the organic EL display units, a drive transistor or a write transistor has a multi-gate configuration in which two or more transistor devices are connected to each other in series (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-266490).
In a case where current supply capability of channel width and channel length equivalent to that in a single-gate configuration is provided by using a transistor with a multi-gate configuration in a pixel circuit formed with use of an oxide semiconductor, a region where oxygen desorption occurs is allowed to be narrowed to reduce oxygen desorption from a channel material. Moreover, in the pixel circuit using the transistor with the multi-gate configuration, inappropriate pixel operation upon threshold value correction or mobility correction that may possibly occur in a pixel circuit using a transistor with a single-gate configuration is allowed to be eliminated.